Whipped Cream
by Rikayu-chan
Summary: --Entry for Danyealle-sama's '50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai' challege on Dokuga.-- Sesshoumaru does not like to be ignored.


**Author's Note: **A one-shot entry for Danyealle-sama's "50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai" on Dokuga. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Whipped Cream  
****By Rikayu**

The woman sitting in front of him seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that he was glaring at her. In fact, she seemed to be overall ignorant of his presence. This was not acceptable.

Sesshoumaru watched silently as Kagome sighed and flipped a page of the book she was reading and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. The girl was seated comfortably on an 'armchair', her knees to her chest, and a knitted blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders. What looked like white strings hung from her ears and from his spot across from her, the taiyoukai could clearly hear the strange music the girl was so fond of coming from them.

He shifted his body into a more comfortable position as he sat on the long 'sofa', placing his arms inside the sleeves of his kimono. Forcibly, he let his golden eyes stray to the magic box of people on one side of the room. From what Kagome had explained earlier that day, the box was called a 'television' and that it was not magic, but 'technology', and that it was perfectly normal for a person to have it in their home. But aside from the initial introduction to the Higurashi family, a senile grandfather, an irritating young boy, and a thankfully sane mother, who all had left the house to go about their weekend activities, and a small tour around the girl's home, the day had gone relatively void of any conversation. It irked the demon lord especially since his little miko was quite the talkative one.

_Ding dong._

Sesshoumaru stood immediately at the sound, narrowing his eyes and scanning the room for its origin, but Kagome brushed past him and disappeared down a hall. A few moments later, he could hear the sound of a door opening and a greeting from Kagome... followed by what sounded like a male voice. The taiyoukai's first instinct was to find Kagome immediately, but he stayed where he was as the sound of light-hearted laughter reached his ears. His shoulders tensed as he sat down. The unknown man was laughing, and so was Kagome.

"I was just worried, so I decided to come check on you. Oh! And I brought you something from this great bakery near here. I know you're trying to watch your health and everything but, I figured you'd like this."

"You really shouldn't have, Hojo. Thank you so much."

"Well, I've got to get going now. It was nice seeing you again, Kagome. I hope we'll be able to hang out when you feel better."

Sesshoumaru flexed his fingers menacingly as his ears listened to Kagome's light footsteps. He would have to asked who this 'Hojo' was later. After a few moments, the girl walked back into the room and settled herself, once more, on the chair across from him. This time, she sat with her feet touching the floor, a small white box placed on the table in front of her. Slowly, the taiyoukai watched as her fingers unraveled the string encircling the box and she opened it, revealing a square piece of a strange cake.

It looked and smelled unlike anything Sesshoumaru had encountered. It composed of a red filling sandwiched between two piece of white cake, then topped with an unfamiliar brown substance. A bright smile beamed on Kagome's face and he watched as the girl dashed out of the room again.

The inuyoukai stared at the piece of food with a small frown on his face and how it could elicit such a response from the miko. But before he could stand from his spot, Kagome reentered the room, with a 'fork' in one hand and a cylindrical object in the other hand.

Kagome happily sat down on her chair again, took her eating utensil and sliced off a small piece of the cake. She placed it in her mouth and as she slid out the fork, Kagome gave a small moan of pleasure and licked her lips. Sesshoumaru glared at the cake.

The girl broke off another piece but as she brought it to her mouth, her eyes flicked to the demon in front of her and she paused. She lowered the the fork slightly and tilted her head to the side innocently. She stood from her chair and walked around the table, sitting on the table in front of Sesshoumaru. She reached out the fork in the direction of the taiyoukai. "Do you want some cake?"

A white blur flashed before her and not even a second later, Kagome found herself lying down on the table, her wrists pinned to the table by dangerous clawed hands. White cream spurted out of the can she held in her hand and landed on her collar bone, her neck, and on her chin.

"You will no longer torture me, human."

"Sesshoumaru, what are you talki--"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, the taiyoukai's lips crushed down on hers, hungrily devouring her mouth. She was left breathless as he relinquished his hold on her lips only to let his tongue slide down to her neck. A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt fangs brush lightly against her skin.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and gazed down at Kagome with darkening eyes. Then he stared at the cylindical object in her hand and he grabbed it from her, his eyes going over it curiously. "Miko, what is this?"

Kagome looked up at him, "That's whipped cream."

A smirk spread through the taiyoukai's pale lips and he bent down and licked at some of the cream that had fallen right on top of Kagome's cleavage then slid his tongue across her skin up to the cream on her chin in an almost achingly slow manner. Then he pulled away again and watched as the girl's face reddened and her breathing became heavy.

"I think I would rather have this whipped cream instead," Sesshoumaru said before once more capturing Kagome's lips with his.

* * *

**Plz Review~**


End file.
